Christmas Bribe
by OtakuLovingAngel
Summary: Tea was shocked when she saw what the CEO was wearing. Tea quickly pulled out her camera and aimed it at the unaware CEO. "don't worry mom, i'll make sure to take plenty of pictures." she said with a sly grin. What exactly is he wearing? read and see!  u
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… this is my first fanfic and I don't really have a plan for it, but hopefully it'll make sense while you read it! I just REALLY like fanfictions, especially Tea/Seto pairing ones! ^**u

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**Also… Please have mercy on me if you do review? No flaming, or bad comments, please? Constructive criticism and nice comments only… is that asking too much? Oh well! This is my first fanfic EVER, so be nice, please?**

**Disclaimer time! *cough* *cough***

**Disclaimer: I am a young girl named Lizzie. In other words, I am NOT Kazuki Takahashi, who by the way, is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and their characters. If I DID own yugioh, it would be under a shojo label instead of shonen because it will be all girly-fied and whatnot. I also do not own Hatsune Miku… *sigh* don't ask what that has to do with any of this… **.

**INTRODUCING…. THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

An eighteen year old brunette boy named Kaiba sat in his grand study room thinking of the task he needed to do in order to make a great partnership with the Shiyaki Corp. His Cold blue eyes stared at the contract he had signed.

**FLASH BACK**

"Okay, Mr. Kaiba! We have a deal… on one occasion," announced the forty-year-old man with a big smile across his face.

"And that would be?" asked the young CEO, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba knew that Mr. Shiyaki was the kind of man to make request in order for you to work with his company. From what he heard, Mr. Shiyaki once made a man go out in public in a dog costume. Just the very thought of being in that situation sent shivers down his spine. Never will he, the great Seto Kaiba, stoop so low as to be a mutt like the mutt, Joey Wheeler.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba…" the older man began. "You know how I have a ten-year-old son, right?"

"Yes, I do. What does that have to do with our contract?"

"Well, he looks up to you! You're his hero! Probably even his ROLE MODEL!" Mr. Shiyaki yelled excitedly while Kaiba only thought of why the boy liked him.

"I'm guessing you want me to meet up with him and spend time with him, am I correct?"

"YES! EXACTLY! His school is having a Christmas party and he INSISTED on inviting you!"

Seto was quiet for a while. Silence walked around them while he thought. 'I don't like the idea of being surrounded by kids, especially ones that WEREN'T Mokuba. Sometimes not even Mokuba. But then again, this contract was severely important to the expansion of Kaiba Corp. This contract could send Kaiba Corp. ALL AROUND THE WORLD. He couldn't pass up on this opportunity.

"Mr. Kaiba? Is that a-"

"I'll do it."

"THAT'S GREAT!" the overly excited man yelled. "Then we most CERTAINTLY have a deal!" Although he couldn't believe it, the smile on the older man's face seemed to grow bigger. It freaked him out. "Oh, yes, I nearly forgot! Mr. Kaiba, the party you'll be attending, you'll have to help out a little, like handing out drinks to the children and such, so you'll have to dress up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shiyaki, but I don't have a costume for it," he tried to lie his way out of it.

"That's alright! I have your back! I've already chose out your costume!" he said turning towards his servants. "MEN!" he ordered. They immediately ran out the door and came back within a few seconds. "I hope this'll do!"

Kaiba was shocked; no way in HELL would he wear that ridiculous costume. "Um, Mr. Shiyaki…"

"Oh, and Mr. Kaiba…" Mr. Shiyaki said with a serious face. Kaiba couldn't tell which freaked him out more, Mr. Shiyaki's smile, or his serious face. "I wont be able to attend the party myself, sad to say. I have some business to take care of. But I will have one of my men to watch you while you're there, and if you AREN'T wearing this costume, then I see to it that Kaiba Corp. becomes bankrupted."

Kaiba couldn't speak a word. He was speechless. Under Mr. Shiyaki's friendly, excited mask there lied a man that craved to see other's suffer. "You're a real sadist, aren't you?" he managed to ask after a long pause.

"Mr. Kaiba. You don't know the half of it." Mr. Shiyaki then left with a smirk on his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kaiba sat there staring at the blob of clothes that lay on his desk. 'What have I got myself into…?'

It was the day before the Christmas party Kaiba had agreed to attend. He sat in his office working like usual when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up straight.

"Yes, who is it?" he yelled.

There was little pause before Kaiba heard, "It's me, Mokuba!"

"Oh, okay, give me a minute…" Kaiba closed his laptop and pressed a button that unlocked the door. The black-haired child came in. "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"Oh, busy looking at your online porn, big brother?" the child asked.

"W-who taught you what that was? I'll kill them!"

"So you WERE!"

"We both know I'm A-sexual, Mokuba."

"That doesn't stop you from watching though, does it?"

"That's NOT the point! What are you doing here anyway?"

The black haired child looked pleased with victory and went on to the reason why he was there. "Oh yeah! Okay, I heard you were going to a Christmas party tomorrow!"

Kaiba sat there frozen but showed no emotion in his face. 'h-how did he find out?' he thought. He decided to play safe and answer, "Yes, I have to in order to seal the deal with the Shiyaki Corp."

"GREAT! Then I'm going to be left home all alone. Unless…"

"'Unless' what, Mokuba? Spit it out, now."

"Unless you take me to the party too!" Although Kaiba was still shocked, this almost killed him. He will never let his brother see him be humiliated. Except for the times when Yugi humiliated him in a dueling contest. But that was nothing compared to what he would look like at the party.

"NO! You'll just stay here with the nanny!"

"But I never get a chance to go to parties with kids my age! It's only business parties with old hags and geezers!"

Just then, Kaiba realized what the child had something else in mind."What is it that you REALLY want, Mokuba? I know you don't really want to go to a school Christmas party."

"Fine, you caught me! I just want to go to the mall and hang out with Kito and some other friends!"

"Okay, fine. You can go, but promise me you spend ALL of your allowance on your friends?"

"Deal!" with that, Mokuba ran out. Kaiba locked the door behind him.

"How dare he think I watch porn?" Kaiba stated while he pulled out his laptop again and started typing.

The next day Kaiba got up early like he usually did, took a shower and got dressed. He then went down to the dining room for breakfast to see his misfit little brother. The maid had just finished laying out his breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes and orange juice. Of course it was the usual breakfast. Although some other people thought to believe Kaiba had expensive things like caviar for breakfast, he preferred to keep it simple. Mokuba on the other hand preferred to eat dessert for breakfast, but what else would any twelve year old boy want for breakfast, besides a burger from Burger World. Yes, Mokuba was getting to be that age where he will eat anything edible he can get his hands on. But today he was more riled up than usual. Probably because of his plans for today.

After breakfast, Kaiba left for the party. 'Why did the party have to be on a Saturday? I could be doing so much other stuff, like work.' He thought to himself. His driver pulled his limo into the elementary school's parking lot. Kaiba got out of the limo to find a fairly young man in a black suit standing in front of him. "I presume you're the man Shiyaki sent."

The man stood up straight and prepared to speak but stopped.

"At a lost of words?" Kaiba asked.

"No, sir, my name is Tetsuo Fujimoto and I work for Mr. Shiyaki. I'm new and I'm here to prove my loyalty towards Mr. Shiyaki! I will make sure you wear the-"he was interrupted.

"Okay! I get it! I will." Kaiba left for the men's restroom so he could change. "Good thing nobody I know is here…" he mumbled to himself.

O…O…O…O…O…O

It was Friday and a seventeen year old brunette girl with cerulean blue eyes named Tea Gardner, sat in her living room watching her favorite anime on TV. The anime was about a girl that was forced to marry this guy she didn't know. It was all in order to save her family from thugs. The stranger saved them and took the daughter. Neither of them was attracted to one another, but after a while, they soon came to actually love each other. It was the series finale she was watching and she ended up with faucet eyes. Both of the people ended up dying because the thugs that the stranger had saved her family from found them and decided to kidnap the girl. They ended up killing her on accident and the stranger ended up killing himself out of grief.

"WAAAAAAAH~! That was THE saddest anime I've EVER watched!" the sore-eyed, curled up girl yelled.

All of a sudden there were footsteps coming down the stairs. A frightened old man came running downstairs with a bat along with a frightened old lady with a shampoo bottle behind him.

"Who's there? I've got a weapon!" the old man yelled.

Alarmed, Tea tried to fix the situation. "Relax, Dad. It was only me, I was crying because I just finished watching a sad anime."

"Oh! You mean the one with the girl and the thugs and the stranger?" the old lady, we presume to be her mother, interrupted.

Tea nodded with new tears forming, "it was SO sad!" tea looked in her mothers hands to find a shampoo bottle. "Really, Mom; a shampoo bottle? What were you gonna do? Wash the burglar's hair to death?"

"Shut up! I just grabbed something close to me!"

"You keep a shampoo bottle close to you while you sleep?"

"Shut up! Just forget it!" Tea's mom then went back upstairs. All of a sudden they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Tea's little brother, Yoshiro with a gulf club.

"You too, huh?" Tea asked.

"What, no robbers? Aw pooey…" the little green-eyed boy exclaimed. Their dad looked at him.

"Is that where my favorite gulf club went?" their dad then chased Yoshiro up the stairs to his room.

"You're not gettin it back, old man!" Yoshiro yelled running into his room and locking it behind him.

"Why you disrespectful punk!" their dad kept banging on the door for a minute, then he left for his room. "I'll get it back in the morning, Yoshiro!"

Tea couldn't help but laugh. She turned off the TV and went to her own room that was between her parents and her brothers. She felt safe in their house. Tea slipped on her night gown and went to sleep.

Tea awoke to her father trying to pry open Yoshiro's door. Their mom was still sleeping. 'okay, I guess it's either no breakfast, or I'll make breakfast.' She thought. Her stomach answered her question with a huge grumble. "Okay, second option it is!" she exclaimed while jumping out of her bed to change her clothes. She quickly ran downstairs while trying to avoid falling down them. "My stomachs gonna eat meh alive unless I get some captin crunch down my throat, PRONTO!" she yelled while sliding into the kitchen.

After everyone was situated and eating breakfast, Tea's mom walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Tea, I forgot! You have to go to a party with Yoshiro today." Their mom stated.

Tea nearly spat her milk out with chunks of cereal when she heard the news. "WHAT? I was gonna hang out with the gang today at the game shop!"

"Oh, Hun; I can tell you right now that hanging out with a bunch of ten-year-olds is just as boring as hanging out with boys that talk about rule mansters."

"It's DUEL MONSTERS, wait, MANSTERS ain't even a word! It doesn't even make sense! They're obviously MONSTERS, not mansters, whatever those are! And I don't want to spend the day with a bunch of ten year olds!" Tea explained. 'And Yami won't be there.' She thought to herself.

"But I bought you this ADORABLE little elf outfit!" tea looked to see what her mom was holding up, or rather to see what her mom WASN'T holding up. It was a green and white outfit. A short skirt with an EXTREMELY low cut V-neck that would show TOO much cleavage, and a little green Santa hat with elf ears. It was also sleeveless so it looked like it was vest like.

"WHAT? You expect me to wear that?" Tea exclaimed in fear. What kind of mother would let her child wear something as skimpy as that to a children's party, a CHILDREN'S party! She might as well put her outside in a bikini with a sign that said, "Please take this girl off my hands!"

"Oh, Whoops! That one's mine! This one's yours!" her mom then held up a less revealing one. It was still green with a longer skirt that went mid thigh with white fluff on the hem. There was a square neckline with capped sleeves. The outfit came complete with knee height green and white stockings and little elf slippers.

"That's better!" Tea exclaimed with glee. But then thought of what her mom said. "EWWWW! I wish you had said that was YOSHIRO'S outfit instead of yours!" Tea stuck her tongue out in the "that's gross" way.

"Me too!" yelled Yoshiro. "Wait- erm, I meant about you not saying it was yours, that is." His face was a little red.

"You sure, Yoshiro?"

"Hey! You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, I'm glad you said it was yours, honey!" their dad interrupted.

Both the kids stuck their tongues out and yelled," that's gross! Why didn't you wait until our innocent virgin ears were out of the room?" Tea grabbed Yoshiro and the decent elf outfit and left the kitchen.

"Don't forget to bring a camera and take lots of pictures, okay?" their mom yelled after them.

"Fine!" Tea yelled back.

Tea and Yoshiro were changed and ready to go to the party. Tea was surprised that the elf outfit her mom picked out looked really cute on her. It really showed how long and toned her legs were.

Tea grabbed the car keys and they drove to the school. They got there early and got a good parking space. They exited the car and saw a man in a black suit. All Tea thought of when she saw the man was Kaiba. But he wouldn't be here, why would he?

Then all of a sudden, Yoshiro ran up to the strange man and gave him a hug. "Mr. Fujimoto!"

"Ah! Mr. Gardner!" the man returned the hug. "I presume this is your older sister you've been telling me about?"

"Yes, sir, I am Tea Gardner, Yoshiro's older sister. And you are?"

"Ah, yes. You see, I am Tetsuo Fujimoto. I work for Mr. Shiyaki. I am a new member there, but Mr. Shiyaki has given me the responsibility to watch after his ten year old son, Kazune Shiyaki. I often see the young master with the young Mr. Gardner. That's how we know each other. Did I answer all your questions you have in mind?" he answered with a smirk.

Tea took a look at him for a moment, taking time to analyze him. She noticed that he was pretty handsome. He had Dark blue hair that can be easily misconstrued as black. His eyes were emerald green that shone like the gem itself. He looked pretty well built. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if there was a six pack of abs beneath his shirt. He was breathtakingly handsome.

She noticed she has been staring at him for a while. "Uh- yeah, you did. Thank you." With that, they waved bye to each other and left for the party room. Tea was relieved to leave that awkward conversation. Another reason she was relieved was the fact that Fujimoto wasn't there for Kaiba.

Tea sat down by the food table so she could help out when they needed her. Then she noticed a green figure come to the entrance of the room. She was speechless.

She saw Kaiba, THE great Seto Kaiba wearing bright, skin-tight, green tights under his short green and white shorts that were supported by red suspenders that went over a short sleeve button up white shirt. It was all topped off with elf ears and an elf green hat.

He looked like Hansel.

Kaiba didn't see her looking at him. He just stared straight ahead. Seeing this as a great opportunity, tea quickly took out her camera and aimed it at the unaware Kaiba.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll make sure to take PLENTY of pictures…" She whispered to herself with a sly grin on her face.

**OKAAAAAY~ THAT'S IT, FOR NOW! THIS TOOK ME HOURS TO THINK OF AND TYPE! I ACTUALLY GOT THE IDEA WHILE WALKING DOWN WINTERHEAVEN. MY SISTER KEPT SEEING A SLY GRIN APPEAR ON MY FACE HERE AND THERE AND THIS STORY WAS THE REASON WHY!**

**KAIBA: You!**

**Me: Eeep!**

**Kaiba: How dare you dress me up in such a ridicules outfit!**

**Me: *hides behind couch* I'm sorry! It was for the sake of the story! **

**Kaiba: I DON'T CARE! GO BACK AND RE-WRITE IT!**

**Me: *holds up shampoo bottle*NEVAAAAAAR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLOOOOOOOO~! I'M SO GLAD PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED MY STORY! ACTUALLY, I'M JUST SURPRISED PEOPLE WANTED TO READ IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! WEEEEELL… I HAVE SO MUCH MORE THINGS TO TYPE FOR THE STORY! **

***SMILEY FACE HERE***

**IF YOU GUYS WANT… YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY DA () ACCOUNT SOMETIME! (sachiko15 in lowercase) I DRAW A LOT OF ANIME! I'M THINKIN OF STARTING A MANGA… he he he… free advertisement.**

**WHAT AM I DOING? I'M BLABBING ON AND ON ABOUT MYSELF…**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**!CAUTION!**

**There's gonna be a LOT of swearing in the rest of the series, so just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM STILL A GIRL. NOT KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE YU GI OH CHARACTERS. BUT DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO DRESS SETO KAIBA UP IN STRANGE OUTFITS! HELL YEAH!**

**Wait! Firstly, you guys know that single quotes ( ' ) are thoughts and double quotes ( " ) are talking, right? Well, at least most of the time they are…**

**Previously:** Kaiba didn't see her looking at him. He just stared straight ahead. Seeing this as a great opportunity, tea quickly took out her camera and aimed it at the unaware Kaiba.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll make sure to take PLENTY of pictures…" She whispered to herself with a sly grin on her face.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Seto Kaiba was busy staring at the little runts playing across the room to notice a flash that went off towards him. At first, all he could think of was the paparazzi.

'Oh fuck! How the heck did those damn idiots find me here?' he thought to himself. He quickly turned to the direction he saw it from even though he knew turning towards the light was most likely a bad idea. But instead of finding a hoard of killer paparazzi, he saw a brunette girl in a somewhat similar outfit hidden behind a camera. The girl took a few more pictures with him actually facing towards the camera.

After the girl was finished taking her pictures, she lowered the camera to reveal her beautiful blue eyes. Right then, Kaiba knew who it was.

"GARDNER!" he yelled with rage. Tea nearly jumped when he yelled. "You little FU-" he paused remembering there were children in the room. "F-FUDGER! Why in HEL- HECK did you take that picture for?" he found it was hard not to swear. He thought about just going ahead and swearing, but it would be bad publicity. His eyes were filed with rage and Tea knew it too.

She knew she had the upper hand in this battle and threw a smirk on her face. "I thought it was a once in a life time opportunity, so I took the chance I got."

Kaiba stood there astonished. 'Is this really the same girl that hangs out with those dweebs at school; the one that talks about friendship and shit?'

"You know, Kaiba, I'm not really the girl that you see at school. I am completely opposite. Okay, maybe not COMPLETELY opposite. I still care about my friends. That's why I took the picture."

"What do your dweeby friends have to do with this? I'm just doing this to settle a deal with a company." His cold voice spat.

"That is exactly my point right there! You're always picking on my friends! What did we ever do to you, huh? Just because we can't afford to eat lobster every night doesn't make us low life. Just because you can make hologram call doesn't make us lower than you! Your not that high up, you cocky son of a biscuit!"

"Fine, I'll be…. Nice… to your… f-friends." It was hilarious to see the powerful CEO struggle to say a one-syllable word. It was like a three-year-old trying to pronounce vicarious.

"Oh, No, no, no, Mr. Kaiba. You won't get off that easy! You'll have to hang out with us too until Christmas comes."

Kaiba almost blew a casket when he heard her say those eight words. "Excuse me? I think I've heard you wrong."

"No, I believe you heard correct. And besides, it'll be healthy for you to get out of your cramped office once in a while and hang out with people your own age once in a while."

"Why you-"Kaiba was cut off when Tetsuo came in.

"Ah! There you are, Mr. Kaiba! I thought you decided to get change and ditch the party!" Tetsuo pretended to be hurt when he said this.

"Put a cork in it, Fujimoto. I'm here and… dressed. Where's that child I'm suppose to babysit?"

"Oh? The young master, Kazune?"

"Yeah, whatever his name. Where is he?" Kaiba ordered.

"Hmmm. Mr. Shiyaki didn't tell me the young master will be coming; he just said to watch you."

"Why that…"

Tea couldn't help but start laughing at their conversation. But why shouldn't she? Kaiba practically embarrassed himself for no reason. As the teenage girl almost fell out of laughter, the men turned and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" both of the young men said at the same time, but one was less threatening.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all; but I have to go and help the children now. As of what we were talking about earlier, Kaiba, let's talk a little more after the party, kay?" She asked in a cheery voice.

'What has that girl been smoking?' Kaiba thought.

"Sure." With this, Kaiba went and sat down in a chair that was pretty small. That is considering it was made for ten-year-olds. He watched Tea as she helped the children with drinks and food. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. He couldn't help but notice that she was particularly looking after one child in specific. He was average height for his age, ragged-looking light brown hair, light-tan skin, and had green eyes. He guessed that that was her brother. But even so, he looked nothing like her. He must get his looks from their other parent.

"…Don't you think so, Mr. Kaiba?" asked a familiar voice.

'Fujimoto…' he thought.

Kaiba quickly tried to cover up his "unawareness" with a response. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, seriously? I was joking. I didn't know you guys had that kind of relationship?" yelled the over excited servant.

"What? With who?"

"With Ms. Gardner! Weren't you listening when I was talking to you earlier?"

"It doesn't matter. The party's almost over. Can I change now?"

"No! You have to help the children first!" Kaiba quickly leapt from his seat to help the kids.

'You better be fucking serious, Fujimoto… I need to get this shit off me soon…' Kaiba put on a fake smile that scarred the children for life and tried to help them. 'Odd. The children keep running away from me.'

Tea looked up and saw Kaiba having a hard time cooperating with the kids. "Uh… Kaiba? What are you doing? You're frightening the poor kids…"

"It's not my fault they don't like elves!"

"It's not the elf part. I think it's just you…" She proclaimed. "Or just your creepy fake smile…" she murmured to herself.

Kaiba arched one of his eyebrows. "What was that?"

"I was saying… You can't just put a fake smile when you help kids. You have to make them feel like you WANT to help them."

"But I DON'T…"

"They don't know that. You just have to hide that part."

"Wasn't I just doing that a minute ago?"

"Yes, but not well. I think you made the children scared of elves for the rest of their lives. Probably even Hansel, too. I don't know what to do with you, but just TRY to get into it. I mean REALLY try. Pretend they're Mokuba or something."

"But what if I want to strangle Mokuba's neck right now?

Tea's eyes grew big. "WHAT KIND OF BIG BROTHER ARE YOU?"

"*sigh* Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll try my best."

During the rest of the party, Kaiba got along with the kids almost the entire time they had left.

Tetsuo tapped on Kaiba's green shoulder. "Okay, Mr. Kaiba, you can go change now!"

"Finally." Kaiba left and changed in the men's restroom. When he came out, he saw Tea holding hands with the little boy from before. "Gardner, is that your little brother?"

Tea lit up a grin. "Why yes he is! Come on, Yoshiro, introduce yourself." She encouraged.

The little boy stepped forward with bravery. "Hello, ass-munch! My name is Yoshiro Gardner. One day I'll become oober famous that I will out shine anyone! And if you DARE hurt my older sister, I'll kick your damn ass to hell!" His introduction surprised both teenagers.

Tea quickly grabbed Yoshiro by his cheeks and pinched them hard. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS? HUH?"

"I'M-SORRY!"

" 'ASS-MUNCH'? WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS, MISTER? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO MR. KAIBA, RIGHT NOW!" Tea demanded as she released to poor boys cheeks that she showed no mercy to.

Yoshiro turned to Kaiba, who had been watching them in horror, and bowed. "Please forgive me, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared at Yoshiro's red cheeks. Tea was truly someone to be afraid of. "I don't know, Gardner junior. I don't think I can accept this kind of behavior…" as he said this, he noticed trickles of tears falling from the boy's eyes. Tea grabbed the camera and pointed at it. Kaiba knew that she was blackmailing him. "I mean… Sure, kid."

"Okay, Yoshiro! Go play with your friends. I have to talk to Mr. Kaiba for a little bit."

Kaiba noticed she had been calling him 'Mr. Kaiba' for a while.

'At least she has SOME respect for me. At least in front of kids…'

"Okay, Kaiba! You. Me. My friends. Bowling. Tomorrow at noon. Got it?" She asked, but it was more of a command.

He was shocked at how soon it was. "Yeah. Sure."

Tea clapped he hands with glee and then went serious. "Don't forget, 'Mr. Kaiba' that you have to be nice to EVERY one of my friends." She said and walked away.

The next day, Tea called up her friends and went on a three way chat.

"Hey guys! You're never gonna believe it, but I invited another person to go bowling with us!" the overly excited brunette yelled over the phone.

"That's great, Tea. Who is it?" asked her supportive friend, Yugi.

"Yeahs, Tea, Who is it?" yelled her loud friend, Joey.

"*munch* *munch* *munch* *munch*" Her friend Tristan ate on the other end of the line.

"Okay, don't get mad-"

"whys would we's get mad for, Tea?"

"You can tell us Tea."

"*munch* shrea(yeah) Mea(Tea)!"

"Okay… Kaiba is coming."

"WHAT?" yelled the three boys, but one of them was choking instead of yelling.

The teenagers heard a lot of choking on the other end. "OH MY GOD, TRISTAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

After a minute they got a response. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT JACK-ASS IS GOING BOWLING WITH US TODAY?"

"YEAH!" screamed the other united voices.

"Ok, listen here, boys. Mokuba told me that Kaiba isn't doing well. He's. Well…you know… a failure as a teenage boy. He needs to hang around people his own age! So I invited him and he said 'fine'."

After the friends had their discussion on the matter of Kaiba, they all got ready and left for bowling. They each arrived there one by one, eventually leading up to the grand entrance of Seto Kaiba. Joey had to force himself to not try and kill Kaiba. Yugi just sat there and was happy that Kaiba was actually hanging out with them without Duel Monsters. Tristan was on the same boat as Joey, except he didn't look constipated. Tea sat there smiling with her camera in hand for just in case she "needed" it. Of course ALL of Tea's friends were there, but not all of them wanted to bowl, so they just sat there, watched, and talked. Serenity, Mai and Duke was there.

Kaiba decided to sit next to Tea just in case he got the chance to steal the camera and destroy it so he didn't need to do any of this again. He looked around at her friends. Kaiba saw Joey and Tristan acting like complete morons again, Yugi sat there smiling still, it sort of freaked Kaiba out, Mai was putting her make up on, and Duke was flirting with Serenity. Then, Kaiba Noticed Serenity. Although Kaiba didn't really know her that well, she was at least ONE person of the moron group he could deal with.

While everyone wasn't paying attention, Tea already put in the data for the game and started it. "Okay! Who wants to go first?"

"Of course it will be me's, the great Joey Wheeler!" Joey took a random bowling ball that happened to be hot pink and threw it down the alley. Joey watched as he saw the hot pink ball completely curve into the gutter.

"Nice choice of color, Joey!" yelled Joey's best friend, Tristan. "It really suits you!"

"Hun! I think you should've chosen the purple one!" Joey's girlfriend, Mai yelled.

"Nice, game, Mu-"Kaiba started, but then he remembered his agreement with Tea. "You'll get it next time, Joey!" he decided to yell, even though he knew it was WAY out of character for him. Everyone stared at him. Yugi and Tea just smiled though, but Yugi doesn't really count because he always smiles.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure." Joey picked up a different bowling ball while he was in a confused state. This bowling ball was, indeed, Seto Kaiba's. While Joey threw the one-thousand dollar ball down the alley, Kaiba's eye twitched. He was holding back the urge to take that hot pink bowling ball and shove it up Joey's- "BOO-YAAAH!" yelled Joey, interrupting Kaiba's thoughts. Joey had gotten a spare.

Everyone stared at Joey as he waited for his "lucky" bowling ball to come up. Then he noticed that the bowling ball he used wasn't hot pink, it was black and had S.K engraved in gold on it. "Uh…" was all he could say. "Sorry, Kaiba. I didn't mean to use your bowling ball…"

"It's okay," was Kaiba's response. Everyone was shocked at how civil Kaiba and Joey had been since the game started. But it all changed when the gang went out to eat afterwards.

**OKAAAAY~! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SOMEWHAT-CLIFFHANGER. I KIND OF GOT LAZY TOWARDS THE END IF YOU COULDN'T TELL. I KNOW, THIS STORY IS MOVING ALONG SLOWLY, BUT I'M KIND OF TIRED, I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I'M SORRY THAT THERE ISN'T MUCH OF A RELATIONSHIP THING GOING ON BETWEEN KAIBA AND TEA YET, BUT THERE WILL BE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK MY ACCOUNT!**

**KAIBA: You!**

**Me: What now?**

**Kaiba: how DARE you make me be nice to that filthy mutt!**

**Me: at least I didn't make you dress up in a Lolita baby doll dress… hee hee hee... I've got an idea for the future! ~ ./'**

**Kaiba: NO! I won't let you! I'll break your damn computer if I have to!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO~! I've got it heavily guarded with conditioner this time! If you thought shampoo bottles were bad, wait till you see what the conditioner does!**

**Kaiba: bring it on! Damn Otaku nerd!**

**Me: and proud of it!**


End file.
